hujan
by Vinsmoke
Summary: Tentang luka, duka, dan perasaan yang belum selesai. (ChanBaek)


**Hujan** by Vinsmoke

**Disclaimer:** Chanyeol and Baekhyun belong to each other

* * *

_Apa yang tersisa dari sebuah kepergian?_

_Ya. Hujan yang tak kunjung reda._

* * *

'_Selamat tidur, Baekhyun.'_

Selepas pesan terkirim, kulempar ponselku ke tempat tidur.

Kusen jendela kembali menjadi tumpuan, mataku kembali menunjuk langit. Udara dingin berhembus, bersamaan dengan angin malam yang membawa asap yang kutiupkan lewat jendela terbuka. Sampai saat ini sudah batang ketiga yang kubakar.

Jam dua pagi adalah waktu yang rawan untuk tetap terjaga, katanya. Saat pikiran-pikiran sepanjang hari berkumpul menjadi satu, menyisakan ringkasan cerita yang meminta untuk dipikirkan. Baiknya memang harus tertidur, tapi mata tidak sanggup diajak berkawan. Maka kukira dini haripun aku masih harus tetap mengalah. Biar _dia_ menguasai pikiran.

Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. Perihal mengapa kuhabiskan sepertiga malam hanya untuk menatap lagit, itu cukup pelik. Ada luka dibaliknya, dan mungkin akan kuceritakan sedikit padamu.

Tentang hujan yang tak kunjung reda sejak kepergian seseorang.

Sebenarnya jika dihitung-hitung, sudah tiga puluh dua hari sejak hari itu terjadi. Tapi heran, sakit yang dirasa tidak pernah berkurang hebatnya. Guncangannya sama seperti pertama kali berita itu terdengar di telinga. Merenggut semua udara, mencekik leher, sakit. Sakit sekali.

Pernah kudengar macam-macam cerita cinta. Yang berakhir bahagia maupun yang berakhir dengan perpisahan. Entah berpisah karena sudah tak saling cinta, atau mungkin karena terpaksa. Tetap saja, yang namanya perpisahan itu menyakitkan.

Dan dari semua kisah cinta yang kupunya (sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak), Byun Baekhyun adalah yang paling istimewa.

Bercerita tentang Baekhyun tidak akan cukup dalam satu paragraf. Ia terlalu unik hingga butuh beribu kata yang harus kuungkapkan untuk memujanya. Ia adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Ia adalah bentuk sempurna dari cinta itu sendiri. Yang membuatku jatuh hati, membuatku hidup, dan merasa begitu bermakna.

Baekhyun adalah semestaku yang paling berharga.

Dan aku menyadari hal itu setelah kami berpisah. Setelah ia tak lagi mampu kumiliki.

Sekarang, akan kuceritakan sedikit tentang perpisahanku dengan Baekhyun.

Tepatnya delapan bulan yang lalu. Setelah setahun menjalin hubungan dengannya, kurasa di sana aku mencapai titik kejenuhan. Bodohnya, bukannya mencari solusi lain, saat itu kuputuskan untuk berpisah.

Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan, tentu saja. Namun pada akhirnya ia menerimanya dengan lapang dada, kami berpisah secara baik-baik. Namun meski begitu, seringkali kami saling menghindari satu sama lain saat tak sengaja bersua di suatu tempat. Nyatanya memang tidak ada yang baik-baik saja dari dua hati yang pernah menyatu namun kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Tapi itu tidak terlalu sering terjadi, karena meski berada di kampus yang sama, aku dan Baekhyun masih berbeda fakultas. Jadi, kami masih bisa sibuk dan menghabiskan waktu di area masing-masing. Dan dari sana, terciptalah jarak yang betul-betul lebar.

Tak butuh waktu lama untukku merindukannya. Sebulan sejak perpisahan kami, ada perasaan yang kembali menyeruak. Ketika menatapnya dari kejauhan di lapangan, rasanya sama seperti dulu. Dulu ketika kuhampiri ia yang duduk sendirian, membaca buku di perpustakaan. Dulu ketika pertama kali kami berkenalan. Dulu ketika aku jatuh cinta. Sama persis.

Namun yang membedakannya adalah, aku tak lagi berani menggapainya. Selalu ada keraguan bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa.

Karena aku menyadari posisiku yang bukan lagi siapapun dalam hidupnya. Aku adalah lembaran kisah lama yang ingin ia lupakan. Aku adalah buku majalah usang yang tak akan pernah ia baca kembali. Aku adalah sisa kopi pahit yang ia tinggalkan di dasar gelas cangkir. Aku adalah mantan kekasihnya yang terlalu dalam menorehkan luka.

Aku adalah sesuatu yang telah hilang di hidup Baekhyun.

Bagian yang paling tidak masuk akal dari itu semua adalah, justru aku semakin merindukannya.

Lalu apa yang kulakukan untuk mengalihkan? Tentu saja kucari yang baru.

Kujalin hubungan dengan orang yang bukan Baekhyun. Ternyata hanya bertahan sampai tiga bulan. Apakah sempat kutaruh hatiku di sana? Ya, hanya sebagian. Karena bagian yang lain ada pada Baekhyun. Tapi tak apa. Lagipula kami tidak serius dengan yang ini. Aku kembali mengulang perpisahan.

Apakah kerinduan pada Baekhyun telah habis terkikis?

Hahaha… yang benar saja. Mana bisa semudah itu.

Lalu kurasa, barangkali aku memang telah terbiasa dengan perasaan ini. Jadi ya sudah biarkan saja. Aku tidak akan berupaya meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali. Sampai ke titik itu, kubiarkan waktu melakukan bagiannya. Aku tidak akan terus-menerus memikirkannya, aku akan segera lulus, aku akan memulai kehidupan baru di tempat lain yang tidak akan ada Baekhyun di sana. Aku akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai suatu hari, aku tak bisa sepercaya diri itu untuk mengatakkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena faktanya, takdir senang sekali menginjak-injakku.

Saat kukira hidupku memang sedang berjalan sesuai rencana –selesai sidang, nilai memuaskan, pesta kesana kemari. Tiba-tiba sebuah kabar datang seolah mengatakan bahwa mimpi buruk itu benar-benar nyata.

"_Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol. Dia sudah pergi."_

Ada yang salah dengan cara kerja dunia ini.

Kabar duka itu membuat semuanya terasa salah. Baekhyun sangat baik, sangat sehat, ia bukan pemuda yang akan terenggut nyawanya di usia dua puluhan. Dan tentu saja aku ingin marah. Karena dari sekian banyak manusia di dunia ini, kenapa harus Baekhyun?

_Jangan. Jangan Baekhyunku._

Saat itu kurasa aku kehilangan akal sehatku. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama tidak bertukar kata, kukirim pesan singkat kepada Baekhyun.

"_Baekhyun, ini semua tidak benar, kan?"_

"_Katakan padaku bahwa Sehun telah berbohong."_

"_Baekhyun."_

"_Baekhyun, bangun dan jawab aku."_

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada jawaban. Tidak pernah ada jawaban di sana. Bahkan sampai hari ini.

Sampai detik ini.

Yang tersisa hanya luka, duka, dan perasaan yang belum selesai. Penyesalan ikut hadir, hanya untuk menertawakan betapa pengecutnya diriku di masa itu. Yang tak mampu berucap meski hati mendorong kuat. Yang berusaha untuk tetap memendam padahal ada rindu yang meronta untuk disembuhkan.

Aku telah kalah. Dikalahkan perasanku sendiri.

Kawan-kawanku kerap kali datang. Berujar dengan bijak sembari mengelus pundak. "Lupakan", "Ikhlaskan", begitu yang paling sering kudengar. Lalu mereka meyakinkan bahwa waktu akan membuat semuanya sembuh. Kadang itu ingin membuatku tertawa. Seakan-akan luka tentang Baekhyun ini hanya sementara. Jika memang ia hanya sementara, lalu kenapa hanya raganya yang pergi dan perasaannya tetap tertinggal? Pertanyaan itu tak pernah menemukan jawab.

Di minggu-minggu pertama, semuanya terasa sangat sulit. Pesan singkat yang kukirim pada Baekhyun bisa mencapai belasan. Meski akhirnya tetap sama, ditinggalkan tanpa terbaca.

"_Baekhyun, jangan lupa sarapan."_

"_Baekhyun, hari ini cuacanya cerah ya?"_

"_Kau ingat restoran tempat pertama kita kencan? Aku pergi kesana tadi dan hey, nama kita masih ada di dindingnya."_

"_Lagu-lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan, masih sering kudengarkan."_

"_Kau bilang ingin menghadiri kelulusan bersama-sama… kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu?"_

"_Maafkan aku Baekhyun."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, kumohon kembali."_

Tingkahku layaknya orang sakit jiwa.

Rasanya masih saja sulit untuk menerima. Mengapa nasib bisa begitu bengis? Bahkan setelah aku menangis, berlutut, memohon, Baekhyun tetap tidak kembali. Ia tetap hangus menjadi abu.

Semuanya tentang Baekhyun, aku merindukannya.

Rindu untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya yang telah ditata sejak pagi. Rindu dengan ia yang marah karena itu. Rindu dengan senyumnya yang mengembang saat kuajak berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Rindu ketika ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan tangan berpegangan kuat saat kulaju sekuter di jalan raya. Rindu dengan rengekannya yang selalu sama, "Chanyeol pelan-pelan, jangan _ngebut_." Dan rindu wajahnya yang selalu kutengok lewat kaca spion—ah sial.

Wajah itu. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

Namun bahkan sekeras apapun aku meminta, ia takkan pernah kembali. Aku telah betul-betul kehilangan sesuatu yang paling bermakna. Kehilangan yang tidak akan pernah lagi bisa dicari. Hingga membuatku tersadar bahwa yang tersisa kali ini hanyalah kenangan, dan perasaan merana yang tidak ada obatnya.

Maka malam inipun, kembali kutengok rembulan. Mencoba mengadu tentang kesengsaraan tanpa sebarispun kata. Membisikkan rindu lewat gesekan dedaunan yang tergoyang angin. Serta menghirup kembali rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Seseorang pernah mengatakan, kita bisa mati ribuan kali dalam satu kehidupan. Dulunya kupikir itu hanya diksi orang putus asa. Sampai kurasakan sendiri putus asa tersebut, ternyata betulan. Ragamu mungkin masih hidup namun jiwamu, ia bisa mati berulang-ulang.

Dan tiap-tiap kematian itu luar biasa menyakitkan.

Ya, mungkin inilah ujung dari kisah yang bisa kubagi. Tentangku, Park Chanyeol yang akan selalu menyimpan bagian istimewa dihati, untuk Byun Baekhyun. Yang darinya, bisa kutemukan banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah bahwa seseorang mungkin saja menjadi teman tidurmu, atau mungkin hanya akan menjadi kisah pengantar tidurmu.

Baekhyun ternyata memilih yang kedua.

Dan jika kau bertanya tentang hujan yang kuceritakan di awal, akan kuberitahu jawabannya.

Hujan itu ada di pelupuk mataku. Masih tak kunjung reda.

* * *

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

_Selingan kalo bosen sama 'Home'. Duh. _


End file.
